Of Balrogs and Wizards
by fireboltfx
Summary: What if Harry was judged innocent when he went through the veil after Sirius, and this was a portal to the Shadow World, this then grants Harry the use of his animagus form. Temporary Hiatus, Until I can get past my writer's block.
1. Prologue: The Fall Veil

.Of Balrogs and Wizards

Summary: What if Harry was judged innocent when he went through the veil after Sirius, and this was a portal to the Shadow World, this then grants Harry the use of his animagus form.

Warnings: Drink, Swearing, Intimate Moments.

Pairings: Harry/Eowyn Aragorn/Awyen

Disclaimer: Only thing that is mine is the changes to Tolkien's plot the rest is his and JKR's.

Prologue: The Fall (Veil)

"Sirius, NOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he jumped after Sirius. Gripping Sirius cloak Harry then gets drawn threw into the veil as Remus tries to pull Him back, the robe slipping through his fingers.

`What is this darkness? Am I falling? What is happening to me? `

**`Do not be afraid young one, you have been judged and found worthy, the darkness within is tempered by the purity of the soul, you will do what is necessary for the survival of those you call friends, and even those you call strangers.` **

"What about Sirius, what has happened to him?

**`He that came through but a moment before has not been found worthy, he would kill for the sake of pleasure, as he has seen too much darkness, he has been sent to though what you would call a haven, he will live long and peacefully, you would be sent to the empty tomb.`**

"Please tel..." Harry tailed off as the presence within his mind vanished, he could tell that it was not there, and so finished. He then felt a burning within his chest, this spread to his head, then to his limbs, and to his extremities. This burning within then came forth and out of his body, came a body of rock, shadow and fire, it had wings, and he could tell that he could call forth weapons made of burning magma.

After a Day of getting used to his new abilities, Harry had the idea, perhaps he could turn back into what he used to be. Harry then sat down, and started to meditate he then remembered what Tonks had said to him about her metermorphagus talents, that she needs to concentrate what she wants to look like, and it happens. So Harry concentrated on what he remembered he looked like, but he did not feel any change. So he tried a different method, instead of trying to remember what he looked like, he tried to remember what it felt like to be human, this is when he felt the warmth drae within and his body start to shrink.

_Millennia later_

After learning all the intricacies of both his human and other form, he completed his wandering when a presence he vaguely remembered entered his mind.

"Who are you?"

**`I am the one who is giving you a second chance, you have a gate now before you enter it and you will do want you wanted. `**

The presence had faded and a crack in the wall appeared, allowing light into the depths, Harry waited until this became a gateway and then burst through the stone around the gateway as he was too big to fit. On this side of the gate, which he burst through as it was too small, there were many tiny creatures, which looked like small humans, with scraggily beards, swarming around him and running away from him. These creatures started to get weapons and try to hurt him, so he made his favourite weapon out of fire, this weapon was a Kunai he knew this weapon well as it was one of the weapons he had trained with it, as well as katar's. He killed all those around him, when upon a ledge one of the creatures announced,

"I am the Dwarf Durin, and you shall fall before my feet, _Balrog_"

Harry then throws his Kunai, where Durin only just manages to hop out of the way, Durin throws one of his two throwing axes at harry who just laughs as it vanishes into the smoke he's producing, not even coming close to his physical body. Harry then creates two katar's out of fire, with which he comes close to Durin, and stabs at him in an almost right left combo punch, the left one manages to catch Durin off guard and he starts to burn to ash from the searing heat of the weapons. As one last ditch attempt before he dies Durin swung his battleaxe round madly, trying to hit anything that he could reach, then with all his energy expended he fell over. Dead. The other dwarves who had come in to try and help their leader slay this foul beast, but when they saw him half gone lying dead on the floor they flew into a frenzy all charging at the Balrog. However when Harry saw them, he made a long sword out of the fire, so he could hit more than two at once, and just swept it back and forth hitting three at a time, this then caused the dwarves to falter and flee.

The presence appeared in Harry's mind again,

"What were they and why did they attack me?"

**`They are what your kind calls the Dwarves and your creature form is what they call a Balrog, they attacked you as all the Balrog fought with a being who was called Morgoth on this plain, and they were his captains and generals within his army. So Durin being as old as he was remembered the times with which Morgoth still ruled and thought you were of his army and had just fled when Morgoth was defeated.`**

"Fine, but how do you know these things?"

**`I am of the Valar, a race of beings on a higher plain, we can sense all that might happen, from what has happened, and in all the futures you would be a great help to those that fight against another evil of this land, a mortal who is not, which is called Sauron. Sauron is a vile despicable being that has passed from the realms of mortality, yet not passed quite into the realm of immortality, you are going to wait for a few years until a group of travellers passes through here, when they do I will give thee more instructions.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall Bridge

.Of Balrogs and Wizards

Summary: What if Harry was judged innocent when he went through the veil after Sirius, and this was a portal to the Shadow World, this then grants Harry the use of his animagus form.

Warnings: Drink, Swearing, Intimate Moments.

Pairings: Harry/Eowyn Aragorn/Awyen

Disclaimer: Only thing that is mine is the changes to Tolkien's plot the rest is his and JKR's.

Chapter 1: The Fall (Bridge)

_In the year 3019_

Harry felt the presence enter his mind for the first time in years,

"Now isn't this a surprise, the Valar have finally decided to pay me a visit after all these years." He remarked sarcastically.

**`Hello young one, yes and that is because the reason you are here has arrived, the group of travellers has arrived. Now what is likely to happen is Gandalf, who is the older one, will lead them to the bridge, he is of the Istari, a order of wizards, who have also been chosen of the Valar, he will try and stop you, and succeed, you will then pull him off the bridge, with your whip, and as you are falling, you shall have to convince to let you live and not try to kill you, I leave the how up to you, but if you fail, you shall die.**

The presence then left his mind for what Harry thought was going to be the last time.

_Just as Gandalf has been pulled off the edge_

Harry after changing back into his human form calls up to Gandalf,

"Stop trying to kill me; this is what I was told to do by what you call the Valar!"

"How should I trust what you say _Demon_, you could be lying."

"Have you, or your order, ever known another Balrog to be able to turn into a human?"

"No, we have not, however it may be possible, I should slay you fou..."

"NO, wait I have been directed by the Valar to do this, and I know you, and your Order is chosen by them. So how would I know that if I don't know the Valar?"

"Fine, I believe you, however neither you, nor I have a way in which to slow and survive this fall."

"I do so do not worry about that Gandalf the White." As the bottom and the lake drew nearer Harry started to prepare his magic to catch them, and to slow their descent, all the while Gandalf drew closer to his fear that they were both going to die. However as he thought that, he sensed that they were starting to slow. Gandalf looked down yes, the lake wasn't drawing so close, so quickly any more,

"How are you doing this creature?"

"I have gathered my magic's and slowed us, I will now float us off to the edge of the lake, and from there we shall see about saving your fellowship."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can be called a new wizard, the first red wizard of the Order, as I specialise in flame, and destruction magic."

"Then how are you slowing us down?"

"I said specialise, not that they're the only spells I know, I also know quite a few general spells as well." As they floated towards the ground Gandalf, started to change, his clothes instead of being gray were turning whiter and whiter, as each second passed by. Gandalf noticed this, and realised that as Saruman had betrayed their Order to the Dark Lord then he was becoming the Head of the Order and becoming Gandalf the White. The robes Harry were wearing were becoming a mixture of swirling black and reds, to symbolise that he was becoming part of the order of Istari's, this was to make up for Saruman, betraying the order, and it was also to symbolise that Harry was a helper of Mandos, Judge of the Dead and Master of Doom. The Presence appeared into his mind again, surprising Harry,

**`As you reach the bottom, go to the wall directly in front of you and place both hands flat on the wall at shoulder height, you will then get your stave, with which to do as you would be inclined. Help the Fellowship in all that you can, and guide the people, so that Ragnarøkkr will not happen, this can be done through you way with fire and prophecy my young helper, once you have completed your purpose in this life I will see you back in Valinor, this is the last time I will come to thee, live a good life, and goodbye.`**

As soon as they reached the shore, Harry immediately went to the wall and did as Mandos told him, out of the wall came a staff that looked like it could be made from a Balrog, as I looked like it was wreathed in flames and shadow swirling around each other, this then solidified, making an Obsidian staff that looked as if it contained undying flames, it had at the top, contained within flame like ruptures, a perfectly spherical ruby.

"So that is your stave of power?"

"Yes, although like you I can use magic without it; this just enhances my power, and makes it easier for me to help those who have died on to the next life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As I am a helper of Mandos, I help those who he has judged onto the next life, or if they are having difficulty moving on from this world, I help them move on."

"Oh, I thought you might be something different, as you killed Durin."

"The only reason I killed him, was because him and the other dwarves started attacking me, so I defended myself, Mandos didn't tell me to come out in this form, so I went out in my other form, and Durin remembered Morgoth." After saying this, both Harry and Gandalf walked off in a tense but companionable silence.

_Within Fangorn forest a few days later_

Merry and Pippin were deposited on the floor, in front of who they thought was Saruman the White, but when they looked up they saw two people, dressed in robes, the first looked like Gandalf, dressed in white, the second was someone they'd never seen before, he was dressed in black and red swirling robes, as if it were fire and darkness itself making his robes up.

"Gandalf!" they both cried with Joy.

"Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, have you been keeping yourself out of mischief?"

"Yes Gandalf, how are you alive?"

"That is a long tale that we do not have the time to tell. Now Treebeard, I trust you to keep these two Hobbits of the Shire safe, can you do that?"

"Yes of course I can White Wizard; I shall look after your two shirelings."

"Good, now Harry, go to Edoras, cleanse the king's mind of Saruman's coercion."

"Of course, it shall be done, what about you what are you to do?"

"I am to wait here for the others that have not travelled onward, I will wait for them here, and then go on to find Eomer, while the others travel to Edoras, when they arrive, you are to go to Helms Deep, and await me there, and I shall appear on the eastern slope, on the second day, at the first light. Farewell my new friend."

"Farewell Gandalf."

Harry then apparated to the forest edge nearest to Edoras, then proceeded to apparated as fast as he could, he went in jumps of as far as he could see, so he went to the tops of the plains, taking in total only fourteen jumps, until he was at the gates of Edoras. He entered Edoras with a grey cloak covering his robes, as not to alert any of the guards.

"What is your purpose here stranger?"

"I have an audience with the king about an attack in my village, the wild men of Dunland attacked my village, and left me for dead, but they have crippled me for life, which is why I use this staff."

"Rather fancy stick for a cripple"

"It has been passed down the generations, and was gifted to my family by the dwarves; I forget the reason, as I was only a child when I was told the story."

"Okay you can pass. Open the gate Boys, we have another refugee!" Harry hobbled in through the gate and up the mountain, to the king's long hall.

"We cannot let any armed through this door."

"I am not armed; all I have is my staff, as I am a cripple, you will surely not deprive a cripple from his walking staff would you."

"Okay we shall let you in as you have urgent news." The great doors opened, and in walked Harry, he went before the throne,

"My Lord...Saruman shall be gone from your mind this day." Harry threw of the cloak that covered his robe, Grima Wormtougne shouted,

"Stop, Guards, kill that man"

"Worm you shall not stop me from freeing King Théoden from your masters grip on his mind." And with that Harry hit his stick on the floor of the long hall, and surrounding him and Théoden were flames so hot that no one could get within two feet of them.

"Now Saruman you have long spent your time corrupting this king's mind, but no more for, _Legilimens..._" Harry dove into Théoden's mind and was assaulted by many Images, until he got to the king's mindscape.

The mindscape looked like what Gandalf had told him of Helms Deep, although it looked in disrepair, and at the top on the highest tower, stood Saruman, who was causing more cracks, and the cracks that had already formed to deepen.

"Leave this place Saruman, you shall not win this fight, for I am a herald of Mandos, who can cause destruction, but also can fix just as easily, this will all be in vain."

"I shall never willingly give up this body!" At this Harry aims his staff at Saruman, and starts to push his will against Saruman's, Saruman slid back, then he brought his own staff to bear a fought back, raising himself up on a pillar of shadow, Harry turned into his Balrog form within Théoden's mind,

"Impossible, is it that any one should be able to turn into such mighty beast." Feeling very scared and seeing no way he could win this easily Saruman fled from Théoden's mind, and retreated to his tower to think upon what he had seen. After the Battle, Harry turned back into his human form, and started to repair all the damage Saruman had done to the mind. While doing this Harry came across a chamber deep within the fortress, it was barred and sealed from the outside, so Harry unbarred the chamber and opened the doors, within was a man with golden hair and dressed in fanciful clothing.

"Thank you, young man for releasing me from Saruman's clutches, and who might you be that you were able?"

"I am Harry the Red, I am the sixth of the order of Istari, because one of our members has betrayed us, I have taken his place, with Gandalf now being the head of the Order."

"Then why are your robes red and not grey?"

"It is because I am a helper and herald of Mandos, Judge of the Dead, and Master of Doom. I shall finish repairing your mind, and then we can talk in the physical world."

"Thank you, Harry the Red." So Harry went on and finished repairing Théoden's mind, he then withdrew from his mind."

In the physical world only a few moments had passed, but in those moments, Grima had ordered his men to capture Lady Eowyn, and take her to his horse.

"I do not think so worm, do not obey that order or you shall find yourselves with missing limbs, and broken bodies." Harry scowled in a menacing voice, while taking down the ring of flame around him and the king,

"My Lord surely you will not let a foolish, young man say these things to your loyal servant." Whimpered Grima to the king,

"You fool, Grima, guards take Grima and his men to the dungeons, and let me speak to this Wizard alone." The guards all replied in a "yes my Lord.", and "It shall be done, my Lord." fashion.

"My Lord, are you truly O.K. now?"

"Yes I am, my niece, thanks no less to this kind wizard who defeated Saruman and drove him from my mind."

"Then we, as a people, are truly grateful to you noble wizard, what are we to call you?"

"My Name is Harry the Red, and I come with a message from Gandalf the White, which is, "Your kingdom has fallen into disarray, O mighty king, it is time for you and your horses to stand once more, and for the orcs to find their fear for you once more." Now I agree with this, and because of the raids by the wild men of Dunland, and the Uruk-hai alike, I feel that soon, we should move to the great fortress of Helms Deep, making sure your people will last through this age"

"Of course, Harry, we shall start to pack immediately."

"We shall need to wait, to leave, until three of my companions arrive, in a day or two, as it will give us more protection of the journey."

"Of course, and it will take that long to pack all the necessary items for the journey anyway."

"Thank you, Théoden king."

"No thank you, Harry, for without you I wouldn't have been able to protect my people." With that the king walked off, leaving only Eowyn and Harry in the room,

"O noble wizard, my brother is dying, and no one has been able to cure him, please may you help him?"

"Of course, my Lady, i know little healing magic's, but I shall try my best to heal him in any way that I can."

"O thank you, his room is this way." Then Eowyn led Harry into a side room, in which contained a bed, and on the bed the body of a dying man. Harry went over to him, and cast a charm over him to see what was wrong, he had major internal bleeding, and was starting to fade,

"I am sorry my Lady, but he is too far gone for me, I can help ease his passing, and help him onto the other side, as I can sense that he has led a good life and is worthy, I can also give you one more time to speak with him, when his soul is out of his body."

"Then please may you help him in that way, as I am fearful to see him suffer and I should like to speak to him one last time."

"I shall do that then, my Lady." When he had said this, Harry started to mumble things under his breath and wave his staff over the body; the spirit of Theodred began to exit the body. When Harry finished chanting, the spirit was fully out of the body, and so Harry left the room, so Eowyn could have some time alone with her Cousin.

A/N: CunningSlytherin: Thanks, and the reason for the short chapter last time was because it was a Prologue, and I couldn't think of anything else to put, but this is the main part of the story, and as a writer you should also know how hard it is to make a chapter more than a thousand words.


	3. Chapter 2: The March

Of Balrogs and Wizards

Summary: What if Harry was judged innocent when he went through the veil after Sirius, and this was a portal to the Shadow World, this then grants Harry the use of his animagus form.

Warnings: Drink, Swearing, Intimate Moments.

Pairings: Harry/Eowyn Aragorn/Awyen

Disclaimer: Only thing that is mine is the changes to Tolkien's plot the rest is his and JKR's.

Chapter 2: The March

Over the next two days Eowyn and Harry drew closer, Harry held her while she cried during Theodred's funeral; and she taught him some songs and tales of the land, he also taught about the weapons he used and where he came from.

"From where do you hail, Harry?"

"I come not from Arda, but from a planet a long way away and a long time ago, but from Arda, I would say that I hail from Moria."

"But Moria is overrun with goblins, how is it that you come from there?"

"I lived in the deepest caves of the mine, the goblins didn't go down there, and there were only primordial beings down there, and they left me alone." They then just sat there in amicable silence, until a guard came in and announced,

"Milady, a man, an elf, and a dwarf, have arrived at the gate."

"Eowyn, these are the people that I have been waiting for, I need to go speak to your Uncle."

"Of course, Harry." Harry then went through to the king's chambers,

"Your Majesty, I have come to tell you that the companions of mine have arrived, are you and your people ready?"

"Yes they are we shall be taking the low path, round the mountains to reach helms deep."

"I advise against that, O king."

"Yes you advise, but I am still the leader of my people, and I shall decide the course of action."

"Of course, king Théoden. I shall need to see my companions now; I shall take my leave of you."

"Of course, Harry." With that Harry left the king's chambers and went out to meet the three riders. The red wizard walked out the doors to the long hall, and waited at the bottom of the steps for the riders to come to him.

"Greetings, friends and companions of Gandalf the White, we are ready to leave, so I do hope you are ready to ride out."

"Greetings, Harry the Red, we have been told by Gandalf, that you have been sent by the Valar in our time of need." Replied Aragorn.

"Indeed I have, Aragorn, son of Arathom. Master Dwarf for the damages I have caused to your people, allow me to make your weapon even mightier than it is."  
"Wha' would ye have to repay to my people, ye surly have don' nothing agains' us."

"I have master dwarf, but please allow me to repay some of this debt in making your weapon mightier, and the other is to help your people back into Moria after this war is all done with."

"O, fine off wit' yer."

"I am willing to do the same to both of yours as well, Aragorn and Legolas."

"Please do." The two responded. Then they handed Harry their weapons, who took them to the back of the hall, on top of the mountain, he then laid them on the ground in front of him in groups, of metal and wood. Harry then took the metals, and started a chant over them, the metals started to shift and move, bits of black then started to fall off and out of the metals, making them as pure as they can be, he then cast a cooling charm over them, before laying charms over the blades to protect them and the wielder, he cast, a Protego Horribilis charm on them, an ever sharp charm on them, an infused patronus charm in them, an ever clean charm on them, and a unbreakable charm on them. He then moved onto the arrows and the bow, he cast an unbreakable charm on all the components, a refilling charm on the quiver, and a Protego Horribilis charm on the bow. Harry then went back to the three companions and gave them their weapons back,

"I have put a number of charms on them, and removed the impurities from the metal; I have also put an ever full charm on your quiver Legolas, as so not to allow you to run out of ammunition."

"We thank you Harry." Responded Aragorn. Then Harry left them to help the people leave the city.

With the mass exodus of people from the city of Edoras, the spies of Saruman noticed the moving, and he made an announcement, for the Uruk-hai to gather at the base of Orthanc.

"My faithful soldiers, the Rohirrim people have started to retreat to their mountain fortress, this is to be their last desperate stand, and we shall allow it, if only to crush the hopes of the other kingdoms, however, the wargs shall be sent out to make it look like we are trying to prevent it from happening, and to kill off a few more of their precious defenders. For this is the last desperate hope, and we shall crush that hope." This speech started the Uruk-hai into a frenzy of bashing spears, shields and feet, causing what seemed like to creatures nearby an earthquake. After the frenzy, the warg riders went and got their mounts and rode off into the direction of the exodus.

The people of Rohan were slowly making their way towards the fortress Helms Deep, when the outer guard were attacked,

"My Lords, a warg rider attacked us." Said the survivor of the attack

"That was just a scout." Announced Legolas to the companions and the king.

"King Théoden, which is the quickest path to Helms Deep?" asked harry.

"The quickest path is through the mountains."

"Send the people and a company of riders, we can hold off the wargs." Théoden then went off to order his men what to do while, Harry, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went to the top of the ridge to see what was coming.

"What do you see Legolas." Asked Aragorn,

"I see between four and five companies of warg riders. They are half a league off and closing quickly." With that Harry set up traps by sinking the ground, with spikes at the bottom of the pits they made, then setting illusions over them, he also made fire defences, as to lead them into the traps he made,

"There that should kill most of them, before they reach us."

"Why not put fire across the whole valley?" asked Gimli, "Well Gimli, it is because that takes too much energy for me to hold it for long, and it also decrease the potency of the rest of the fire that I put up, and they would be able to leap through, only singing themselves." by that point the riders were upon the traps, and Théoden's troops were in position, the first wargs bounded past the fire and straight into the pits Harry had made, the rest of the riders then noticed they had disappeared into the pits, and avoided that section of ground, however to avoid it they had to slow down, and were being picked off by the archers. When the wargs finally made it past the fire, Harry dropped it and joined in with the action, leading the charge towards the wargs, casting, _Confrigo's, Defoido's ,_and_ Deprimo's, _these caused some major destruction to the area surrounding where he cast these at. By this time about two and a half companies of warg riders had been cut down or killed. Then the wargs were on top of them, and Harry did not cast such large area spells, as to not risk injuring his own allies, so he joined into the fray casting _expulso _at the nearest warg causing it to implode in a shower of gore, and causing the goblin riding it to be covered with the entrails of its beast, however, before it could realise this it's head was found laying on the ground a few feet away from its body, as he had decapitated it with a _Sectumsempra, _while waving his staff once at the goblins head height, this caused a scythe of light to come out and pass through the goblin. A warg without a rider then launched itself at the raven haired man, who stuck the head of his staff within the mouth of the beast and shouted _Deprimo _causing its ribcage fractured and shattered, making a large hole to appear under it, causing a shower of blood to drench whatever was underneath it. A goblin took a swing at him, while he blocked it with his staff, then he cast the _entrails-expelling hex_ at another goblin that was flying past him, causing the goblin to try and put its entrails back into its body, before it died of his throat being pulled out, this made the warg go out of control and crash into a few of the riders, throwing them off their horses, and Harry then made a mental note to himself to never try and do that if the thing he cast it at was riding something. The red wizard then cast _fiendfyre _causing a large balrog made completely of fire burst out of the end of Harry's staff, he controlled it to stand on, to spit fire at, and grab goblins and wargs, after a half a minute of doing this the raven haired man started to sweat profusely, from the difficulty controlling the beast. When a goblin noticed it was the red wizard causing this monstrosity, it charged him and threw its spear at him, he almost lost his concentration, as he had a spear in his abdomen, which was shown by the balrog flaring, but he had enough control to dissipate the _fiendfyre_ before taking the spear out and muttering _ad sanandum foramen vulnere_ causing the puncture wound to close, he then turned to the goblin, who was closing on him and getting ready with his sword, while the red wizard cast a hurling hex at him, before blacking out, from blood loss. Just before he lost concentration on the world he heard, "_SS NOOO, Master. SS"_ and a serpent made of fire slithering its way over to him. When a few of the goblins saw the raven haired man, who was causing them so much trouble fall off his mount, they thought it was a perfect chance to finish him off, but when they went over and tried to kill him, they found a fiery snake guarding over him and incinerating any goblin or warg that came near to him, the first few that tried, got close and saw the serpent and then stabbed at the thing, but as only a snake can do it manipulated and contorted its body out of the way of the swords and spears, it then catapulted itself at the nearest goblin, going through its chest as quickly as a speeding car before turning, and then going through the warg it was riding, another goblin deciding the snake was preoccupied decided to stab Harry, the serpent which had just come out of the warg, spat flames at the sword, causing it to melt and causing the goblin to drop it, it then spat flames at the goblin's face, this caused it to go over the cliff, accidently dragging Aragorn over with it. After those instances none of the other goblins or wargs wanted to go near the red wizard as they were scared. After another fifteen seconds, the battle was over and Legolas and Gimli were madly looking for Aragorn, yet all they found was his necklace from Arwen. Meanwhile Théoden went over to Harry and woke him up from unconsciousness, being wary of the snake that was glaring and hissing at him.

"What happened after I blacked out, your Majesty?"

"We routed and killed the remaining goblins and wargs, and a snake has come over and protected you."

"_SS O, hello there little serpent what is your name? SS"_

"_SS My name is what you choose it to be master. SS"_

"_SS I think I'll name you, Ochranca, it means Protector, Guardian, or Shield in Slovakian. SS"_

"_SS Of course Master, thank you. SS" _Then Ochranca slithered up into the sleeve of Harry's robes, and wrapped itself around his arm.

"Did you just speak to that snake? All we heard was hisses and then responding hisses."

"Yes, I was speaking to it King Théoden, it is one of the gifts I possess, to be able to speak to serpents."

"Also how is it not burning you, considering it went **through **the goblins?" asked Gimli.

"Well Gimli, this snake is a sentient being, and the heat of its fire is controlled by intent, so if it wants to the fire can be so cold it draws in heat, or so hot it melts your face off from twenty steps."

"Oh that must be useful."

"Yes it is master dwarf, it is."


	4. Writer's Block

A/N: Sorry for this but I have hit some sort of writers block with the next chapter and am having trouble fitting the ideas in my head onto the paper, and meanwhile making Harry not seem invincible, as I do not want this to be God Harry. He will be powerful but if you read or watch LotR, then you will find that the Istari, and even just the main characters, no matter how you look at it, have amazing luck, and or skill, and after a few thousand years he spent trapped, he would have honed the skills he knew into a finely tuned art, like a soldiers muscle memory. I have another Fic that I am writing due to go up soon, as I have been re-watching the Star gate movie, and SG-1 TV series again I have come up with an idea, that is just increasing the writer's block, so until I can get past this block I am sorry but I will have to put this on a temporary Hiatus.


End file.
